


Disdained Frames

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [4]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He eyed the offending frames with something akin to disdain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disdained Frames

Spock sat back in his chair, pushing back the latest student's PADD to be graded. His eyes slid closed as he tried to relax them from the strain.

Opening his eyes, he eyed the offending frames lying on his desk with something akin to disdain.

He abhorred wearing them.

His eyesight was one thing his Vulcan blood failed him.

He has always been told that he had his mother's eyes.

In more ways than one, it seemed.

Spock knew that logically he should wear the glasses. They would help prevent eyestrain as he read the small font reports were often written in.

It was illogical to allow himself to get a headache when he had the means to prevent such a thing.

He released the smallest of sighs, a sigh of defeat, as he looked at the spectacles gracing the top of desk. It was illogical to think of them as taunting him, because, after all, they were inanimate, but that thought still flitted across his mind as he reached for them.

A quick glance at his door insured that he was alone.

He slipped them on.

And picked up the PADD again, bringing it up to read.

He was begrudged to admit, even if only to himself, that the glasses made it much easier.

 

Exactly ten minutes and forty-three seconds later, he was interrupted from his grading by Cadet Uhura's hearty greeting as she entered the office.

"Good day, Cadet Uhura," he responded, not looking up from the PADD.

He heard her place her things on the floor next to her desk, though it was more of a table, set against the west wall, while his was placed near the south, looking north to the door.

"Are you wearing glasses?"

The question caught him off guard as he had forgotten the frames resting on the bridge of his nose.

He looked up at her, removing the glasses from his nose and tossing them on the desk. "Indeed, I was."

"I didn't realize Vulcans needed glasses," she said.

"Typically, they do not."

She just stared at him, questioningly, silently asking him to continue.

He did. "It seems I suffer from a mild case of hyperopia, which I attribute to my mother's human genes." During this, his eyes drifted back down to the offending frames.

She smiled. "You don't like wearing them."

"I neither like nor dislike wearing them."

Uhura rolled her eyes, smiling widely. "If you say so, Commander."

She stood up and picked the frames up. Leaning over his desk, she placed them back on his face, "Personally? I think they suit you."

"Suit me, Nyota?"

She grinned almost shyly. "I think you look hot in them."

His eyebrows shot up to his hairline, as she returned to her work without another word. He was aware of the meaning of that particular human idiom.

He decided he shall endeavor to wear them again in her presence.


End file.
